Forget me not in short, don't forget!
by LOLipopluvvah143
Summary: Somewhere we went wrong... Our love is like a song... But you won't sing along... You've forgotten about us ... Or did he? Planning on making it a multi-chap but for now, a one shot...


**Hey guys! Well, yesterday, I was having dinner with my cousin and we were talking about what we did the day before and so we ended up admitting that we were singing Demi Lovato songs on that particular night out of boredom, I also told her that I was thinking of a story about the song I usually sing in my voice lessons, 'Don't forget', and that what if it was about Sonny and Chad's relationship? And so this was born! I had a plan of making this a multi chapter if you want but you have to tell me if it's worth continuing . . . Hope, you'll love it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**LOLipopluvvah143: I don't own Sonny with a Chance-**

**Sonny: Wait, did you just say you don't own Swac?**

**LOLipopluvvah143: I'm sorry didn't you just beg me to?**

**Sonny: Did you think I was talking about…? Oh dear. This is awkward.**

**LOLipopluvvah143: *realizes something's wrong* Ha. Ha. Ha…. It sure is… awkward….I mean, I know why it's awkward, but I wanna know if you know …why it's awkward.**

**Sonny: I was talking about So Random! and Mackenzie Falls owned by Mr. Condor but not Swac. . . and you seemed to be talking about-**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Yup, yup. Same page. Me too. Whew. I just thought you thought I thought it was awkward because you thought I was saying I don't own Swac… rather than saying Mr. Condor doesn't own Swac. Which I was . . .**

**Sonny: But you said… I don't own-**

**LOLipopluvvah143: - ha, ha, ha …. Awkward.**

**Sonny: So . . .**

**Lolipopluvvah143: So . . . Mr. Condor don't own Swac, too?**

**Sonny: Yup**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Cool, cool . . . So I suppose I should probably tell you I own Swac now . . .**

**Sonny: Really?**

**LOLipopluvvah143: ****Yeah. But I'd be lying.**

**Ahahahhaha! I bet most of you know this line! If not, too bad for you! Anywaysss, here's the storyyyy!**

* * *

There were numerous people hovering to see the view, screaming fans waiting excitingly until it starts; a concert many would never forget especially for Sonny Munroe. She's excelled a lot of things over a few years, from being a farm girl in Wisconsin to a So Random! star and now, having a music career, also. It seems a lot for the perky brunette since her successes weren't all what it seemed to be. She's gone through also sacrifices as well, like leaving her home town, next working twenty three hours a day, only an hour to take a nap, it's very stressful especially after a long time of heart ache. It was just two months ago, she agreed to date America's jerk throb, Chad Dylan Cooper, and both thought that they were meant for each other but, alas, a month later, it was never meant to be; Chad said that there was too much pressure on their public relationship and so the couple broke up and went their separate ways. Although they see each other in the studio, since Sonny hasn't left when her singing career went to the top, it feels like nothing has happened to them in the past month- sure they still do the 'fine, fine, good, good' thing, but it was like that there was nothing special to their relationship and it hurt Sonny very much. And that's when she wrote the song, 'Don't forget' her proud work. It expressed her emotions towards her break-up, and how disappointed she was.

She was scared because it was her first time to perform in a concert ever since all she does is record only. Her heart was thumping loud and clear; it got tenser since she was singing a song she composed and was unsure if the crowd would love it.

"Don't worry Sonny, you can do this" Marshall said, placing his hand on her shoulders; Marshall was very supportive to Sonny and so she invited him and her cast mates with back stage passes.

"Yeah, and we'll be here, routing for you!" Nico said.

"Yeah" Grady nodded.

Sonny sighed in relief. "Thanks guys."

Then, Tawni walked to her and gave her a lipstick.

"Here, you'll need my Coco Moco Coco, take good care of it" she said not looking into the brunette's eyes.

Sonny knew Tawni, she cared but wouldn't show it much, but she hugged her anyway for a few seconds since it was time. She gulped and walked to the stage. There were thousands of people and they were all screaming as they spotted her coming out.

She looked at everyone and nervously smiled. "Hey everyone! Who wants to hear music already?"

Everyone shouted loud as a reply and the lights dimmed except the spotlight which was on her. Sonny closed her eyes and sang . . .

_I throw all of your stuff away,  
then I clear you out of my head.  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages.  
I tell everyone we are through,  
'cause I'm so much better without you_

But it's just another pretty lie  
'cause I break down  
every time you come around!

ah-oh-ah-oh

So how did you get here, under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in!  
Should've known better, then trying to let you, go  
'cause here we go, go, go again!

Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know,  
'cause here we go, go, go again!

You never know what you want, and you never say what you mean,  
but I start to go insane, every time that you look at me  
you only hear half of what I say,  
and you're always showing up too late!  
And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use,  
can't be with or without you!

ah-oh-ah-oh

So how did you get here, under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in!  
Should've known better, then trying to let you, go  
'cause here we go, go, go again!

Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know,  
'cause here we go, go, go again!

Again  
And again  
and again  
and again  
and again  
and again

I threw all of your stuff away,  
and I cleared you out of my head  
and I tore you out of my heart!

ah-oh-ah-oh  
ah-oh-ah-oh

So how did you get here, under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in!  
Should've known better, then trying to let you, go  
'cause here we go, go, go again!

Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know,  
'cause here we go, go..

Here we go again!  
here we go again!

Should've known better, then trying to let you, go  
'cause here we go, go, go again!

again

and again and again and again...and again . . .

When she stopped, everyone was clapping and she smiled that it was doing well; but that wasn't the song she wrote but she will be singing it soon. The next song she performed was a song she wrote which became her first single in her album.

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view_

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

Everyone, including her cast mates, was singing along with the song and the mood remained very light.

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time._

I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand into something golden  
Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time

Everyone enjoyed it and so was Sonny, she hasn't felt this good for kind of a long time and it was a great stress-relief for the Wisconsin girl. After multiple songs sung, it was time for the finale; Sonny became nervous again and hoped that the audience would like it. She stepped to the stage once again, after a short break.

"Hey everybody! I'm glad all of you had fun but I guess it's time that the fun has to end," everyone made sounds of disappointment and Sonny, too, was disappointed herself. "But don't worry, I have I final song for all of you to hear and this is very special to me since I recently wrote this about my . . . issues, and so here I give you my song entitled, 'Don't forget'."

Sonny took a deep breath and closed her eyes, again, and like the intro song, the lights were dimmed and the spotlight on her. She brought focus in her body and so she opened her mouth and sang . . .

_Did you forget, _It struck a nerve to the now unsunny Sonny . . ._  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me?  
_

She was holding her tears which were aching to get out and felt her throat almost cracking but managed to keep composure.

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
to forget  
About us_It felt good to let it all out and it took a lot of control from crying._  
we were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it at all_

But somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong

And at last, all the pictures have been burned  
All the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget  
Us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us

Sonny couldn't hold it any longer and so she let out two or three droplets from her eyes. There was a short pause from the crowd and Sonny thought they hated it, but instead, they all were cheering like crazy and gave her a standing ovation tonight. Sonny was very happy and felt grateful.

After a long crazy yet fun night, Sonny Munroe went home and was aching to sleep but before she could close her eyes, she got a text message . . . a message from . . . Chad.

_Hey Sonny, you were incredible back there. I don't know if you knew but I was there in the front row but it's okay if you haven't noticed me . . . I was also trying to hide from you as well since it felt awkward and all. You were very beautiful and graceful when you sang and for some reason, I could tell what you were talking about when you sang that last song . . . I'm not stupid and I know you wish we could be together again and all I wanted to say is, don't worry I would never forget and I never had and never will . . ._

That was probably the longest text she has ever received from Chad or even from anyone and so she smiled and texted back.

_Thanks Chad, that was the sweetest thing you've ever said since we dated! _

She didn't want to say much more or remind him about their relationship, she knew it was over. There was a buzz in her phone and read Chad's reply.

_Oh, this isn't my gift to you just yet if you thought that was just it ;)_

Sonny was confused until a knock came, when Sonny opened it, there came Chad Dylan Cooper.

"How did you-?" Sonny couldn't finish her question.

Chad had placed his tender lips on hers and Sonny kissed back and closed her bewildered eyes. He closed the door behind them incase her mom would see them. He rubbed Sonny's back while she caressed his cheeks. It felt so perfect but then Sonny remembered that it's wrong to kiss your ex.

"Wait" their lips parted as Sonny stopped him. "This is wrong, Chad"

The blonde frowned. "I'm sorry and actually, your mom let me in because I wanted to let you hear something."

Sonny noticed that he brought a guitar and Sonny sat on her bed. "Go on"

He smiled. He sat down next to her and started strumming the guitar.

_Can't blame you,  
for thinking  
that you never really knew me at all_

_I try to deny you,  
but nothing ever made me feel so wrong  
I thought I was protecting you,  
from everything that I go through,  
but I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am,  
with all my heart,  
I hope you understand.  
I know I let you down,  
but I'm never gonna make that mistake again,  
you brought me closer,  
to who I really am,  
Come take my hand,  
I want the world to see what you mean to me.  
What you mean to me. _

_Just know that,  
I'm sorry,  
I never wanted to make you feel so small,  
A sorry is just beginning,  
for let the truth break down these walls,  
_

_And everytime I think of you,  
I think of how you pushed me through,  
And showed me how much better I could be. _

_Here I am,  
with all my heart,  
I hope you understand.  
I know I let you down,  
but I'm never gonna make that mistake again,  
you brought me closer,  
to who I really am,  
Come take my hand,  
I want the world to see what you mean to me.  
_

_You make me feel like I'm myself,  
Said I'm being someone else,  
I wanna leave that everyday,  
You say what no one else will say,  
You know exactly how to get to me,  
You know its what I need.  
Its what I need, yeah._

_Here I am,  
with all my heart,  
I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down,  
but I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
you brought me closer,  
to who I really am,  
So, come take my hand,  
I want the world to see what you mean to me.  
What you mean to me._

As the song ended, Sonny just let it all out and hugged Chad tightly.

"Sonny, can you give me another chance?" he whispered behind her ear.

She stared at his nervous expression.

"Why won't I show it to you instead?" Sonny smirked,

She grabbed his collar and pulled him into the kiss; he quickly kissed back and had fireworks at the back of their minds. Both of them never felt this whole even when they were dating. When they let go, panting for air, Chad stared at Sonny, brown mixing blue.

"I love you, Sonny Munroe" he said seriously.

"I love you, too, Chad Dylan Cooper" she smiled and added. "And, yes, I will give this relationship another shot . . ."

He sighed with relief. After that, he left with a grin on his face and Sonny slept like a baby that night. . . Yes, they won't forget this night for sure . . .

**

* * *

**

Okay, I am done! Did you guys like it? If you do, please review, if you don't . . . still- please review :))! So, yeah, I am deciphering if this should be a multi-chap or not . . . please help and God Bless! Love ya all!

**Xoxo,**

**LOLipopluvvah143**


End file.
